Season's Call
by Suomi27
Summary: Mi amada estación me llama, porque siempre te siento en mi... Yaoi! SasuNaru!


Naruto todos sus personajes son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto; este fanfic está hecho sin fines de lucro y con mucho amor. Aclaración: las partes en cursiva son recuerdos. Disfruta la lectura, por favor! ^-^

* * *

**Season's Call**

_Voy en contra del sentido del viento, buscando la estación perdida._

_Mi camino va dirigido hacia tus ojos, impulsado por una brillante memoria._

_¿Cuántas heridas debo repetir?_

_¿Cuántos destinos debo aceptar?_

_¿Tiene esto un final...?_

* * *

**1. **

Fuiste tú quien recogió su destrozado cuerpo aquel día, mientras caían flores del cielo en su honor.

Le encontraste en medio de los verdes campos de arroz de la aldea, la punta de sus dedos acariciando con gentileza la superficie cristalina y brillante del pequeño estanque que alimentaba los cultivos. Parecía dormitar plácidamente sobre la hierba, tan dulce era la expresión de su pálido rostro y tan vivo era aún el color de su dorado cabello, la dócil y espontanea posición de su joven cuerpo enfundado en las pesadas telas blancas de su suntuoso traje ceremonial

Sólo cuando le limpiaste las pequeñas motitas de tierra de los rollizos labios con la manga de tu haori, y lo tomaste por completo entre tus manos, la verdad se sintió real e irremediable, abismalmente cruel. Era un cuerpo liviano, un muñeco vacío, destruido por dentro sin piedad por el implacable demonio que él, como marcaba su inexorable destino, selló dentro de sí con sus propias manos.

Nunca te pareció tan pequeño, tan sumiso y frágil entre tus brazos, ni siquiera cuando hacían el amor. Todo en él estaba roto, frío y sobrecogedoramente bello, tan estoico como las gemas que pendían de sus orejas, el sangrante rubí que adornaba su frente descubierta y las esclavas de granate que envolvían sus finos tobillos. Flores escarlata se habían dibujado sobre su blanco kimono, su sangre caliente delineando tiernos capullos en la inmaculada superficie, incluso en el grueso obi cuyo esplendoroso nudo mariposa había sido atado tras su espalda por ti, el maestro que lo vería partir orgulloso por el camino que la estrella de la fatalidad había predispuesto para él.

La misión para la que había sido criado, la única razón que le dio sentido a su existencia desde su nacimiento, ya estaba consumada; mientras caminabas con él entre la gente de la aldea, era el día más feliz de su vida. Las alabanzas agradecidas que la gente de la aldea cantaba en su nombre y la imagen primorosa que representaba su cadáver eran también un recordatorio de la inmensa dicha que debías sentir por su impecable sacrificio.

Konoha había puesto en su tierno cuerpo sus esperanzas, en su cándido carácter y la fuerza de su poder, su salvación.

Él no les había fallado, y había muerto por ellos bajo un hermoso cielo turquesa, tan azul como los ojos que nunca se volverían a abrir para mirar una nueva primavera comenzar.

**...**

_Un lluvioso y fragante atardecer, después de un duro entrenamiento, le encuentras acostado sobre el suelo de madera de la pequeña terraza de tu habitación, su elegante kimono de color lapislázuli, con bordados de ríos de plata, hecho un completo desastre a falta de obi. _

_Su esbelto cuerpo, extendido en todo su esplendor, parece nadar suavemente entre los pliegues de seda que resbalan por sus caderas, por sus hombros desnudos, por su vientre firme. El color áureo de su cabello contrasta bellamente contra la oscura y mojada madera, su piel trigueña no parece resentir el frescor que la suave llovizna le impregna a cada poro, limpiando la sangre cálida de sus recientes heridas._

_Tiene los ojos cerrados, y de sus labios sale una agradable canción extranjera a la que su voz de niño da forma tranquilamente, disfrutando de las extrañas palabras que resbalan dulcemente por su lengua._

_Sólo cuando te siente yacer a su lado, el dorso de tu mano acariciando uno de sus muslos silenciosamente, él detiene su canción y sonríe mientras abre lentamente sus ojos. De sus negras y largas pestañas penden gotitas de lluvia que, balanceándose como si fueran lágrimas, tus labios beben sedientos mientras tus rasposas manos lo aferran de la desnuda cintura y lo aprietan contra tu cuerpo, en un intento de hundirte para siempre en el almizcle de su cálida piel._

_- Cuando me vaya, ¿prometes cantar está canción de cuna para mí?_

_No le respondes y tus labios buscan los suyos; sediento, bebes de él ávidamente. No quieres oírlo, no una despedida de aquella afable y rojiza boca que responde torpemente tu beso, completa y dolorosamente rendida ante ti. Su destino se acerca, y él lo afronta con una resignada alegría que cada día lo hace más lejano, súbitamente inalcanzable para tus egoístas manos que siempre le han tenido._

_Hace mucho tu corazón ha tomado la decisión por ambos, y no se lo entregaras a nadie, aunque ello signifique la destrucción de la aldea, la muerte de los niños y las mujeres, los hombres y la cuantiosa vida que crece en Konoha y sus alrededores; sus vidas por la de él, sin arrepentimientos._

_Naruto sabe lo que piensas, pero aunque la incertidumbre se refleja claro en sus pozos marinos, no es capaz de replicarte nada cuando, cruel y determinado, le respondes suavemente al oído;_

_- Cantaremos juntos una canción de cuna para ellos, para que descansen en paz…_

_**Continuará~**  
_

* * *

Este fanfic es un pequeño y cruel gusto que me estoy dando, tal vez por eso no tiene ni pies ni cabeza. Lo he escrito con lo que se me ha venido a la cabeza en el momento, por ello creo que la narración me ha quedado algo conflictiva. Sin embargo, espero que lo disfruten y le den una oportunidad, será una historia muy corta, con un formato realidad-recuerdo parecido al de BB. Por cierto, esta es la canción que Naruto canta, es muy bonita: watch?v=XvQqvWSSJt8

Gracias por leer!


End file.
